


Recollections Are All That's Left Of You

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scoring 50 goals in one season is wonderful and to be shared with loved ones. Problem is, that's not always possible.<br/>How do you congratulate someone you love on an amazing achievement when you're on the other side of the country?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollections Are All That's Left Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written on March 14th, 2012, when Steven scored his 50th goal of the season. Just a little something I cooked up on the fly. Title taken from a line in the song "Horizons" by Puscifer.

Stamkos could almost feel the bruise forming on his shoulder blade where his team mates had been repeatedly smacking him for the last twenty minutes. They weren't trying to hurt him, rather give him a hearty pat on the back for a job well done. The Lightning had just handed the Bruins a loss to the tune of 6-1, during which Stamkos had netted his 49th and 50th goals.

50 goals. Stamkos was almost certain that number would find him, and probably sooner rather than later, but he still couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he was having that good of a year while the rest of the team wasn't, and he couldn't believe the things...and people...that were sacrificed along the way. People such as Dominic Moore, Pavel Kubina, Matt Gilroy....And Steve Downie.

All these guys, Stamkos' team mates and friends, had been traded away in an effort to build for the future once it was deemed that the present was dead in the water. Stamkos thinks of them all everytime his skate blade touches the ice...but the loss of Steve Downie is the one that hurts him the most.

The last of the suit clad Lightning players file out of the locker room, giving Stamkos another slap on the shoulder on their way out. Steven stands by his stall, smiling as they pass. He's still dressed in his track pants and jacket, as he had arrived to the locker room about 30 minutes after the rest of the team due to being interviewed by the national media.

He unzips his jacket and slides it off, revealing his bare chest underneath, his mind wandering to the one person that he wishes were there with him. Steven is then pulled from his thoughts by the sounds of his phone vibrating on the hard wooden bench in front of his stall. He immediately picks it up and answers without so much as a glance at the caller ID. He knew that this call would be coming, and he had been waiting for it since the second the final buzzer sounded. His hands were even shaking a little as he held the phone to his ear.

"Hey."

" _Hey to you._   _You knew_   _I'd_ _be calling as soon as you scored number 50, right?"_

"And you know the game wasn't over at that point, so I couldn't talk...right?"

" _You know what I mean, Stam."_

"Of course I do, Downs. It's good to hear your voice."

It hadn't really been that long since his boyfriend and soulmate had been traded to Colorado, but as Stamkos discovered, every second felt like an eternity. Downie's voice breaks through Stamkos' thoughts of loneliness.

 _"I wish I could have been there to help you guys tonight._  

"I don't. Our penalties would have tripled!"

Stamkos can't help but laugh as he envisions the face that Downie must be making on the other end of the line, perhaps even flipping him the bird.

"Did you flip me off just now?"

_"You know I did. So, you gonna send me a picture of the puck?"_

Stamkos' eyes traveled over to the shelf in his stall where the puck was sitting, the puck which had found the back of the opposing team's net, just like the 49 before it. Even looking at the puck now, Stamkos still couldn't believe it.

"It's just a puck, dork. You've seen thousands."

_"Just do it, goof. Alright?"_

"Fine. I will later."

Stamkos smiled at the fact that him and Downie were slipping effortlessly into their familiar pet names for each other, almost as if they hadn't been away from each other for more than a few minutes.

_"So, how did it feel?"_

"Amazing....just amazing."

_"Was your heart racing?"_

Stamkos could hear a discernible difference in Downie's voice now. It was deeper than normal and it wasn't conversational, more...guttural. Stamkos had heard Downie use this voice many times before in the bedroom, when he was begging for Stamkos' touch, telling him how it made him feel, moaning into his ear. To hear Downie talk now the same as he had when he was in the midst of passion caused Stamkos' heart to race faster than it ever had on the ice that night.

"We're not talking about hockey anymore...are we?"

 _"No. The first time we were together....how did it feel?"_  Downie asked, repeating his original question.

Steven's eyes slid closed as his mind went back to the first time they had slept together, and he let the scene play out in his head. He could almost feel Downie's silken brown ringlets as he relived running his hands through his hair and could almost taste Downie on his lips as he watched himself hungerly kiss him on the bed, his full weight pinning Downie to the mattress. Stamkos lets out a small moan and answers the question that he had almost forgotten Downie had asked.

"Amazing...just amazing."

_"And was your heart racing?"_

This time the only response Downie gets is the sound of Stamkos' labored breathing on the other end of the line as he slips his fingers under the waistband of his pants and runs his hand along the length of his shaft.

_"How did I feel? How did it feel to be inside me? Kissing me?"_

Stamkos continues the movements of his hand, except in his mind it isn't him, it's Downie. And he's not in the Locker Room at the Tampa Bay Times Forum. He's in his bedroom, staring into the soulfull brown eyes of Steve Downie as he hovers above him, one hand entwined in Stamkos' blond hair, the other working to bring him close to climax.

_"I want to hear you_ _come."_

Nothing is said for a few minutes, the only sounds being Stamkos' panting on one end of the line, Downie's breathing on the other. In the bedroom of Stamkos' mind, he's got Downie pinned up against the wall, arms held captive above his head while he bites at Downie's lower lip. The scene then switched to one of himself laying small bites on Downie's shoulder blade as he enters him, the rhythm in his head matching the one being spent out by his hand. Stamkos gives Downie his wish as he comes with a loud moan and the warmth spills over his hand. After a few moments spent catching his breath, Stamkos finally whispers into the phone.

"I really should score 50 goals more often."

_"Consider that a small present. Something to_ _hold you over until I can congratulate you properly....."_


End file.
